medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadow The Demon
Hello, I am new here and I'm excited to see what this Wikia is about. Welcome Hello , and welcome to the ! Thanks for your contribution to the User talk:Shadow The Demon page. There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and make many more contributions. * – A great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help out. * – If you're new to editing or having trouble getting something to work, the help pages are a great place to start. *[[ :Community Portal|'Community Portal']] – The Community Portal serves a number of purposes. It includes the wiki's Policies and Manual of Style, as well as a number of other helpful links to get you started. * – A list of the 's administrators. If you need additional assistance or are having trouble, feel free to contact an administrator with the details. *'Always before you edit' – This is so that we can recognize you! *'Always sign your posts' – When leaving a message on a talk page, remember to sign it by clicking either the 'signature' button or by typing four tildes (~~~~), so we know who's talking! If you have any questions, or just want to shoot the breeze, please leave a message on my talk page, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Whistle9 (talk) 15:26, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shadow The Demon Shadow The Demon, First, please remember to add messages to a talk page under a new header so as not to combine your message with someone else's. This also makes it easier for the person you are trying to contact to find what you are saying. While I am glad you seem familiar enough with the Japanese language to make the sort of edits you did to the Medaka Kurokami article, I must ask that you leave a message on either the relevant article's talk page, or the on the Translation Project's talk page before making such edits in future. Your changes to the Medaka article where only alternate English translations; we are aware that there are no official translations at the moment, which is why we use the translations from CXC Scans. As to your question concerning War God Mode vs. Super Saiyan God Mode, there is no answer. The two forms exist in separate and very different universes. The fan art you are talking about is most likely a result of both Medaka and Goku appearing in the video game J-Stars Victory Vs. I hope I have addresed your questions, and if you have any more (or are ever unsure of something) feel free to leave me a message, and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Regards, -- 18:18, June 13, 2014 (UTC) i forgive u Adam I really miss now r u seeing someone elese cause im not ur the only one Puppyninja (talk) 15:08, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Puppyninja